Everybody Deserves Love
by BelievingIsEasyTrustingIsHard
Summary: Bella is still upset about Edward leaving and still has Victoria running after her. She is hiding behind the wolf pack and trying to stay alive. But when an surprise visitor from her and Charlie's past moves to Forks. She better get ready because Elsa Swan doesn't take crap off of nobody. And that has caught the eye of Bad Boy Paul who is living two different lives. PaulxOC . R&R !
1. The real Paul

_Author Note- _

_Hello people of the Fan fiction world, I would like to thank you for reading this entry log in / story. Firstly, I would like to point out that I am only 13 years old. So my punctuation, character development and descriptions of certain scenes, may not be as advanced as the ones you have read /written before. Also, I am a very busy person; I have three extra (and stressful) GCSE's I have to study and work for as well as two newsletters that need to be completed monthly. Along with extra curriculum activities that I do to increase my portfolio and college application form. This is plainly a hobby of mine, therefore updates may not be regular, add on the fact that my parents limit my computer use; updates might be sporadic and random. I also apologise for any spelling mistakes I could possibly have plus any punctuation errors. So on with the story, this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle. _

_Disclaimers- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me__. But I do own the plot._

Everybody deserves love.

Paul Lahote's point of view.

I practically fell on the beat-up couch in exhaustion, all I wanted to do right now was go to sleep and fall into an uninhibited cocoon of nothingness and peace. However, no matter how much I wished for a couple of measly hours of freedom from the conflict that life created, I needed to go to Emily's. Sam had called for a 'pack meeting' yet again; to discuss the way we were going to protect that damn Swan girl. The vampire that is running circles around us and causing all of the extra patrols were all her fault. And it was near killing me. We just couldn't get the cold lifeless monster, it seemed as though the vampire had a gift of aversion. Letting her slip through our grasps, every single time we got close to her.

Though I would never say that to any of the guys… As far as they were concerned I was a class A-asshole and a piece of shit womanizer and had no intellect or intelligence. What they didn't know, was that I wasn't fucking anybody when they thought I was, or womanizing any of hot woman I saw. Instead, I was following Chief Swan around like a lost puppy, picking up shifts here and there. As well as working for a Personal Service PhD and another PhD in Psychology and Law. The whole entire reason I was doing all that ass-kissing was because I wanted to get somewhere in life and protect people, both in my furry state and human form. Charlie was like my dad in a way, better than that drunken idiot that claimed to be my father. Too bad his daughter was a pig with a huge attitude problem and had no respect for family. He's a great man and my – as girly as it sounds- role model.

With a groan I lifted myself of the aged sofa, my limbs heavy and un-cooperating. Sam was pissed at me because I was late by a couple of minutes to patrol last week. Because of my 'reputation' he thought I was fucking a hot blonde, when in actual fact I was helping gather evidence for a small trial Charlie was having. Since Alpha-Boy is annoyed at me, I get more patrols… More patrols means limbs-that-do-not-want-to-fucking-move-for-a-year when I sit down. I lifted myself up and started to make way to the door, grabbing my keys as I went. People around these parts don't usually lock their doors. Instead they think that just because they live in a small town they don't need to lock their doors. Still, after seeing the damage of the few break-ins first hand, I take a few extra precautions.

I walk down the steps and feel the humid air against my skin, down at the reservation were lucky since we don't get as much rain at Forks. I stroll down the unpaved street, waving at Charlie as I see him getting in his police car. Earning a quick smile and wave, I know your probably wondering why Charlie is down here at all and why he has a house down here. I have one word, Sue. Charlie has been absolutely smitten with her ever since Harry's funeral and loves Leah and Seth like they were his own. It worked in our favour since Bella was now in our domain and easier to get to, plus the fact our patrol path only increase by one mile instead of three. Their house was pretty much the same as everyone else's, wooden and practical. Apart from, instead of hand stitched cloths and blankets they had nothing, the house was just a house not a home. There were no blankets or wooden pieces that were hand carved no homely comforts or trinkets of the past, it was all Bella's doing. She'd dead to the world and still longs for Fuckward to come to her. Honestly, that girl doesn't care about Charlie at all; it's as if she is blind to everybody's sans her own. Charlie wants to have a daughter not a fucking zombie.

I looked upwards and was shocked that I had made it towards Emily's in almost half the time I thought it would take. I could smell the sweet smelling blueberry muffins she always makes and hear the boys' rowdy laughter. I calmly put on my face and change my posture into a smug one, then step inside. I finally see why everybody is laughing when I see a pouting Bella covered head to toe in flour and egg. I chuckle myself and quirk an eyebrow at her when she looks me up and down, she as usual blushes and bats her eyes. Probably thinking it looks seductive, when in actual fact it made it look like she had an awful twitch. I don't care what anyone says, that girl intentionally flirts and when called out on it pulls the innocent card. I roll my eyes and shrug at the glaring Alpha-Boy 2, aka Jacob Black. Jesus, when is that kid ever going to learn? I'm not interested!

When everybody calmed down and Bella went off to clean off a little, the mood became solemn. Sam had come down the stairs and started talking about our plan of action for catching the cold red-headed bitch. The plan was put in place, and if I was being completely honest, it is utter Crap. Alpha-Boy-2 thought it was delightful and went off to find Bella, his few brain-cells not realising that the plan was the exact same we had every time but just phrased differently. It was basically this-

Find the bitch- Run after the bitch- Try surrounding bitch- Capture Bitch. And then the ultimate ending is someone gets hurt and then we go home with our tail between our legs – literally and figuratively.

When Bella went back to her house with Jacob in tow and Emily and Sam started to make out in the kitchen. Me, Jared, Embry and Quil went out and started to play a quick game of football, me and Jared as skins the others shirts. We were half way through the game when we heard a lot of car exhausts and different variations of music playing, accompanied by a few cat calls and reprimands. Confused we looked up, only to see about ten different classy cars ranging from Porsches to Camaros and old pick-up trucks, it looked like somebody was moving in to the old Granger place. The old Granger place was a huge house that was built in the 1900's no one has live there since the Granger line went broke and had to downsize. If memory serves me well, the Granger place was all made out of wood and, for my tastes, way to old. I remember it having a big wooden porch made entirely out of wood and then just being blocks of wood here and there to make up the actual house. It was big, but not very thought-out in terms of floor plan.

One of the older cars slowed down when passing in front of the back gate, it was a dark red 1987 Chevy Crew Cab 2500 4x4 as far as I could tell. The person inside the vehicle drew there window down and waved shouting a quick "Hi neighbor" before driving off again. But let me tell you. I was in love with that voice it was clear the others were to. That voice was so … magical. It had a hint of a London accent and a nice silvery chime like the wind chimes my mother used to put up when I was little. It was clearly a woman's voice probably around twenty-two or three, nothing like the nasally hags that lived around here. I was jolted out of my daydream when Sam called us inside. Apparently, Charlie had called and invited us over to his house for dinner. I don't think Bella actually noticed, but Charlie was actually really good friends with the pack. It was only a matter of time before he was told the furry little secret and was part of the 'in' group. I couldn't wait for that day; I was dying to see Bella get her ass chewed out for lying- something the chief strongly disagrees with. See her blubbering away an batting her eyelashes, what she didn't know was that Charlie knew she wasn't as innocent as she made herself out to be. I mean I could smell the scent of her arousal every time I walked into the room. The stench, quite frequently made me walk out the room as well.

We all made our way to the Chief's place, laughing and joking all the way. The boys were all trying to find out what my latest 'conquest' was, asking the usual questions. Was she hot? Tight? Any tattoos? Does she have a friend? Honestly, these guys are relentless!

"Oh come on Paul! You gotta give us more than that! Our fantasies can't just rely on our imagination! Give us the deets!" Gushed Quil. You know, sometimes I question his sanity. I rolled my eyes and brushed off his puppy pout and big eyes, honestly one would have thought he was a chick with the face he is pulling. I genuinely believed sometimes that his dick wasn't even there I mean who says 'deets' with a straight face. Is three extra letters two hard to process or am I just being cynical.

We continued on our merry way thankful to have a little wind-down. I and Jared were talking about Kim- his imprint. She was lagging behind us with Emily, talking about furnishings or some shit like that. He told me what it was like to be imprinted and I've got to say. I can't wait for my turn. Jared was probably the only one that had caught wind of my façade. After seeing me turn down a super hot blond and say 'I don't put out on first dates'. He described the feeling of being complete when you imprinted and the three stages of the connection. I really cannot wait for that to happen to me because honestly it sounded – magical. We were interrupted by the arrival of Leah and Seth who had just gone and done a quick check of the perimeter. Thankfully, there were no new traces or scents that conveyed the vampire was around. All of us gave a big 'woof' cry and fell into a bunch of rowdy laughs, continuing to trek to Charlie's.

Our joking and joshing stopped when we smelt blood; we all turned towards each other our eyes wide with worry. Immediately, we started to sprint towards the house, Sam staying with Emily and Kim, the imprints. When we finally reached the door I was in front and practically barged the whole door and door frame down. Tiny pieces of splintered wood fell down and littered each of our mocha colored skin. We finally reached the cosy kitchen, and let me tell you I couldn't fucking believe what I saw…

_Author Note-_

_There it is my first chapter of my first fanfic. I really hope you enjoyed it. I know it isn't long and isn't the best thing you have probably read. But it looks good to me. Also, please keep in mind I don't have a Beta or anyone to proof to read my writing. Hope you like it!_

_Please Read and Review!_

_Steph x_


	2. Meeting in Unfortunate Circumstances

_Author Note-_

_Oh My Gosh! According to the traffic controller I have had 100 views and 2 reviews! I didn't realise my writing was that good, however, I do want you to know that I have turned on anonymous reviews. So those who don't have an account can write a review and tell me what they like and any constructive criticism they have. Also can you please post any ideas you have so that I have an idea on what you might like in the story. I had an idea on where to go with this but my over imaginative brain decided to have another story idea. Don't worry though I won't post that story until I have finished this one. _

_Two quick shout-outs, thank you to Lauren for your nice review on my book. I know you don't usually read._

_And thank you to 'lightbabe' –cool name by the way- for requesting more from this book._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Unfortunately I was called Steph__a__nie Cullen, no joke. _

_Now, on with the story. _

Elsa Swans Point of View.

You know, some days are just crap. Usually these days are Mondays, and today just happens to be a fucking Monday. You may be wondering who I am and why I am standing on a small coffee table with a heavily bleeding nose with two sixteen year old children, one called Zach and the other Scarlet, clinging to me. Pointing at the floor and quivering in fear. Whilst my sister runs around the floor with a stained cup and piece of paper and my father waves an ice pack and rag in my face his police issued gun in his other hand. At the same time as a group of large and well-built La-Push natives, stare on in confusion and my younger sons and daughters piss themselves laughing.

Just to reiterate- Mondays are fucking crap.

It all started when I had to wake up at the crack ass of dawn to get the last boxes in the moving truck and wake the kids up, I'm so not a morning person. I and my family were moving from London to Forks. To basically try and kick my sister's ass into gear, she was still moaning about that cold-ass mother fucker that broke her heart. I haven't seen her or my dad in ages; it isn't very cheap to move back and forth with fourteen kids. Especially at the age of twenty-three. Wait a minute, before you all start calling me a whore and a slut the kids aren't mine. They are all adopted. I have six girls and eight boys, ranging from twenty- one to two. Five of my 'kids' are in college now, two in Whitman College a pre-med school, two in Stanford studying catering, business and customer body language. And another one in the police force in Oregon. Solving major crimes and being a part-time psychologist. That's also part of the reason why I'm relocating to La Push, I miss my kids.

After I had packed everything and had woken all my kids up – it's amazing what a splash of cold water can do- we were on our way to the airport. I fucking _hate_ airports. Airports were created to be the number one of places to lose your children, so half the time I was searching high and low for my kids- don't judge me, try keeping a visual on nine children while manoeuvring a triple pram, avoiding a question about sex from my six year old son and getting hit on seven times. Plus the fact that my sixteen year old daughter lost her bag in Marks & Spencer's, this had her credit cards and money in as well as her ticket and passport. Just you try without losing one kid. Then we had a fucking fantastic plane ride – note sarcasm. I was sat in-between two really hot guys. Who made it there point to hit on me any chance they got. And have my young son and daughter pop up from the seat in front and ask what a certain sex innuendo meant. You would think that would stop them, but apparently not.

What is it with men and their testosterone levels? Honestly get a grip. I know I am pretty, I have straight black hair and lightly tanned skin. Along with my green eyes, hour glass figure and heart shaped face. But I am not 'smoking' or 'hot' as the guys so often put it. My lower lip is too plump and my hair is streaked with mahogany. But no need to worry, usually when I am out with my kids the guys stay away- if I am going to have a man, I want one that will commit to me and my family- so the avoidance is welcome. When we finally made it to Forks airport I was faced with the task of getting all the kids off the plane, get the cars and collect all of the luggage. Sounds easy right? Wrong. One of the major luggage cases went walkabout and my sons Keonigsegg CCX was late arriving along with my red motorcycle, to say we were fucking pissed would be an understatement. After we sorted things out and collected everything we needed I needed to sit down or else I would fucking faint. So I sat down on a suitcase for a quick little quiet moment. Then some fucker just had to disturb me and ask for my number, right now I am seriously considering becoming a fucking nun.

When everything was sorted out and ready, we started to drive to our new home. It was labelled 'The Old Granger Place' the couple who sold me it said that they were broke and would accept any offer. I scouted the house and deemed it worth much more than the 100,000 they were asking for, sure the floor plan wasn't very good and its garden was over grown and unkempt, but the actual wood work was brilliant. The Granger couple had three young children and were still distraught with the death of their youngest son; I know what it's like to lose a member of your family. So I disregarded the offer of 100,000 dollars and gave 750,000 dollars for the house, and an account with 250,000 dollars to cover their needs for a few years. I and the older kids spent our whole summer and autumn holidays renovating the house. I was able to re-organise the floor plan and create a more open plan space. For the kitchen (my family's favourite area) I had a huge tree trunk that was wasting outside brought in, creating a huge table. The tree was over a hundred years old so it would have been a great waste just to get rid of it. The trees roots now ran up the rooms walls and it seemed as though the tree trunk actually grew in the house. Now the house had twenty rooms fit with en-suite bathrooms. Along with a full stocked library, a full gym, an inside pool, a big living room, a huge garage complete with state of the art mechanical equipment, seven studies for each of the kids that were doing their GCSE's and two nurseries for my three grandbabies. My eldest daughter had two babies last year and my son has gotten his fiancé pregnant. I also built in a surprise for my younger kids in the basement, but I won't tell you it yet. For the entrance I created two curved wooden tusk type planks and added them to the porch area, also I added planks of glass to create a huge window area.

When we were five minutes away from the house or mansion –call it what you will. We saw a nice small house that screamed home with its beautiful garden – quick mental note: complete the new houses garden- and a group of four men playing football. Hubba Hubba. They were fucking hot especially the one with short cropped hair and lovely brown eyes. He just screamed caring, I rolled down my window a little bit and said hi. The cute eye-candy got this weird look on his face and waved back hastily. I continued on to the house. The children speedily got out and hugged me screaming thank you. They ran into the house calling dibbs on which room was theirs, the rooms would be decorated later, but now I needed to get the kids ready for 'Pops'. The kids were excited to see Charlie after the countless stories and tales I told them about him. We all got in my sixteen year olds Zach's monster of a truck and made our way to Charlie's place. I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw how big my family had gotten… Little did I know the surprise visit was about to go fucking terribly wrong.

We all got out of the car and went straight inside in our 'stealth' mode, we were all silent and ready to surprise Pops, but guess what? Bella came storming out of the room and the door hit me straight in the mother fucking nose. Obviously I screamed bloody murder as did my sister for the surprise of me being there. The kids were trying to keep their snickers in but it wasn't working, I sent them a motherly glare and they immediately shut up. Charlie then chose that moment to open the door yet again, which then smacked me in the face- Yet a Fucking Again. This then caused my lightly bleeding nose to bleed heavily. He started to wave the gun at the kids so I stepped in front and well- smacked him. He then recovered from his state of shock and ushered me inside recognising the feel of my hand print on his cheek. It's not my fault he scared me countless time when I was younger- it was a natural reaction! He ushered us inside with Bella trailing after us flabbergasted. He and Bella then had an argument on how to deal with a bleeding noise, it went so far that they both had a hold of my hair and were using it as a rag toy. I honestly felt like a bobble head. I looked at my children for help but they were too busy rolling on the floor laughing video-tapping the whole ordeal. Then a group of La Push natives I'm guessing burst in and I escape to the nearest place- the coffee table- I held onto my nose in ultimate pain and breathed in a few times. So there I was stood there in black bow heels, denim short shorts, a short tank top and a small leather jacket and a fucking nose that was bleeding like a fucking fountain with a group of people I didn't know looking at me in amusement and confusion. However I was soon joined on my hiding spot by Zach and Scarlet, who were shivering in fear and pointing blindly at the floor, it was just then when I saw a fucking huge spider, and Bella running around with a glass and paper trying to scoop it up. Charlie started waving an ice pack and rag around my face. Whilst my kids just laughed and watched, my son John was taping the entire thing and pissing himself laughing. I looked up and finally recognised the new people, they were the guys playing football from before- well this was sure to be a questionable first impression. Lord above please help me, my prayer wasn't answered only more laughter reached my ears.

As I said before Mondays are absolutely crap.

Author Note-

Well that is my second chapter in Everybody Deserves Love, we finally got to meet Bella's sister and Charlie's daughter and get a feel of what she is like. In the next chapter we get to see what happens afterwards and meet the kids personally. Quick note, Elsa and Paul haven't imprinted but will soon since Elsa has been wearing glasses. I hope you have enjoyed it and found the encounter funny. Please review and rate. Also in your reviews please give me some names for Elsa's 'kids' and what you want them to be like.


	3. I do crazy stuff get over it

_Author Note- _

_Hey, guys sorry for the wait, my father suddenly had the crazy idea of adding to my workload by making me do another GCSE in law. Brilliant idea dad. Plus the fact that my computer literally died on me and my access is now limited. Thank you by the way for reading this story and special thanks to my star reviewer- AnnieAc. Thank you for my two reviews and I must say your English is exceptional. I have tried to shorten my paragraphs, but it's hard. Anyway, on with the story…_

Everybody deserves love.

Elsa's Point of View.

A couple of moments of awkward silence passed over the room. I attempted to get some I don't know 'normalcy' back and jumped down of the coffee table. I casually strolled to my father and got the ice pack of him as well as his gun; I unloaded the gun in three seconds flat and placed the ice pack on my nose. I shuffled towards the big scary spider and ushered it onto my open palm then hastily threw it out the window- I don't care what anyone says spiders are fucking scary. All the while I had all eyes on me, following my every move.

I sent a glare to my son and daughter who were just standing there on the brown table staring out the window in fear. Everyone just seemed to un-freeze and I let out a little breathless chuckle. My father opened his arms to me and had a big grin on my face and I practically catapulted myself in his arms followed by Scarlet, Zack and Faye. He chuckled then squeezed us tight- he missed us as much as we had missed him.

Bella was staring confusedly at my other kids; probably because her head was too far up her ass to realise her own sissy had a family. I rolled my eyes and by passed her to stand next to my family. Immediately, Nova and Nina came up behind me and hid behind my legs staring suspiciously at the group of men at the door. The two of them were three almost four and twins they both had the same narrow nose and wide blue eyes, but Nina was slightly tanner than Nova and Nova didn't have a lisp like Nina. They both were wearing a white dress with a lilac bow tied at the waist. I ruffled their blonde hair and smiled down at them, they both smiled up at me their matching dimples appearing. The two of them were found beaten and starved in an ally way clutching to their mother who was killed by her husband; their father.

I shook my head and turned towards the half naked men and smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Elsa Swan, Bella's sister and this is my family. Now are you just gonna stare or are you gonna come inside?" I questioned, my right eyebrow rising slightly.

The tallest out of them all came forward and slapped all of the boys on their heads in a manly-affectionate-gesture. He shook his head and came forward and held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Sam and the idiots behind me are Jacob, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil and Seth and the ladies behind them is my wife Emily, Jared's girlfriend Kim and Leah; Embry's fiancée." He smiled a cheeky smile and nodded towards the guys. I knocked his hand away and embraced him in a motherly hug- what? I couldn't help it it's in my nature.

I looked around the room and found it was getting very cramped. I mean why wouldn't it? I mean, fourteen kids, seven half naked body builders, three other women, me, Charlie and UB (Unresponsive Bella) under one roof. I looked around and found there were only six seats, there was no way we could all be here and be comfortable.

"Hey, um not to sound weird, but can we move this reunion to my house? I mean, my home is slightly bigger than here so maybe we could all fit comfortable there. And anyway, the kids need to call their rooms." I said.

As soon as I uttered the words '_call_' and _'rooms'_ the kids ran out of the house as quick as a flash. Me and Charlie laughed and shook are heads. I guess we will, be going to my house then. I went outside only to see eight of my kids outside whilst Zach and the others drove off in their car. I rolled my eyes and jogged to them. They were all pouting and muttering death threats. Kat was dusting off some of the dry dirt and I went to her with a wet wipe from my pocket. I rolled my eyes and rolled my shoulders back. I smiled at the others and noticed they were all the fastest or strongest out of my family. Great. My kids were learning tactics on how to call rooms.

I turned to others who were trying to hold in their chuckles and rolled my eyes.

"All right, so it seems as though half my family don't have a car and the half naked men don't either so I suggest we run. Is that okay?"

They all nodded and me and my family started running, we were all fast and had great endurance except for Jon- my cute little five year old boy- and Lily – My adorable 4 year old girl- I scooped them both up and place them on either shoulder and began running again. I looked behind and saw Bella slung over Jacobs shoulder and the others significant others on their shoulders. Charlie and Bella were on the side of us in a rusty Chevy with comfortable leather seats in the back. I caught my dad's eyes and winked.

I picked up my pace and started to run sideways, I swung the two infants near my hips and told them to hold on. They grinned at me and held on tightly. I used my arms and swung myself into the Chevys cab. I placed my two kids carefully down and kissed them both then hopped out again.

"Jesus! You scared the shi-crap out of me. God, you do realise that was highly awesome but very dangerous correct?" A bewildered Paul asked me. He came upside me and was now dually leading everyone with me.

"Trust me, that isn't the craziest thing I've done. Just ask my kids." I laughed, I looked up and realise we were at the house and heard multiple gasps behind me. I smiled brightly and picked up my pace.

I opened the glass door and let the warmth wash over me. I ushered my kids forward and gave them a key with directions. I knew this was going to happen so I locked one of the bedroom wings and my bedroom so the kids running would have at least a chance. I shook my head and headed into the kitchen/breakfast area which had more than enough seats and room for everyone. I took my glasses of and took my hair down out of my make-shift bun.

"Anyone, want a drink? We got literally everything. I will whip something up for you too. So any requests?" I asked.

Everyone shouted their orders and I got them all, five beers, three lemonades, two waters and a root beer for myself. I got all the ingredients needed for a steak feast and rye bread with a light salad with my secret sauce. Emily and Kim came up to help me and we chatted about Forks, my dad and the pack of men behind me. Ten minutes later we were interrupted by my dad and my two little babes coming in. I picked them up and swung them around before kissing them and putting them on the clean counter. My dad glared at me and began to speak but I cut them off and said.

"Dad that is probably the least crazy thing I have done, I have had to run on train tracks and get my kids on said train safely that took five miles of running three very helpful and strong men and quite a lot of strength. Afterwards I had to go to a very important business meeting and sign a contract that was worth five million dollars which would save some of the Amazon and get to Mia's ballet recital five minutes after the signing fifty blocks down, I had to hitch onto a rubbish bin and get changed next to some rotten fish and computer parts that dug into my ass. If that wasn't enough I got thirteen cat-calls outside my daughter's recital hall and kicked a guy in the nuts whom was my daughter's teacher who then hit on me and tried to kiss me, needless to say, I got Mia out of there and now she is in a dancing boarding school but is moving to hear to work on her social skills. I apologise but that is one of my more crazy adventures."

My dad's jaw was on the floor and I rolled my eyes and continued kneading the dough. 30 minutes later tea was done and I called the kids down and hopped out of the way before the stampede hit. The boys all pulled out the chairs of the girls on their left and poured them a drink out of the lemonade jug. I smiled and nodded my head proud at their chivalrous actions. I chuckle when I saw Jon struggling with Tori's chair but eventually pulling it back and smiling widely, his blue eyes sparkling and black hair touching his shoulders. He couldn't pick the jug up so Derek poured Tori's glass and then Yasmine's.

Embry, Jared and Sam all had their birds on their laps and were feeding them of their own plates whilst Jacob poured Bella a glass then tucked into his own. I huffed when Bella pushed her plate away and angry tears formed in my eyes as I saw Charlie's sad gaze.

"Excuse me" I muttered than turned and stalked away. I heard Paul get up and start following me and a comforting arm wrapped around my waist. I looked up into his eyes and felt the world around me shift, he centred me. I was his and he was mine. I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me.

I turned in his arms and started muttering about how ungrateful my sister was being. Whilst he just held me and smiled into my hair. I didn't know what just happened but I think I liked it.

I smiled up at him and grabbed his hand skipping into the kitchen/dining area. Now it was just a waiting game and I would wait forever for him, he was my soul mate. I think.

Author Note- Hi, I know its not good I'm sorry but its three am in the morning. Have a nice sleep love yahxx


	4. The Ball Pit

Author Note-

Oh My God, I am sooo sorry for not updating earlier, but life has been pretty hectic, I've been sick with a bad cold then fainted twice and my parents aren't any better. My mum is worse as she had to go to hospital after collapsing at her desk at work. Anyway, here are my star reviewers-

Annie AC- You're amazing and have given me so much support in my writing and have given me advice for my writing. Your English _**is**_ amazing and better than some of the pupils in my school.

Guest- thank you for the support and for bothering to review, and the revenge will be sour and very sticky *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* and yes the pack does find out.

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight… But I do own a nice chocolate cupcake so fuck you Edward Cullen! I can eat chocolate!

Elsa Swan:

I skipped into the dining area with my hand encased in Paul's. He was so warm, kind and loving his hand felt like a sizzling inferno, but in a good way. We entered the kitchen and I saw Bella still sitting at the table picking at the salad on her plate and acting like a fucking rabbit. I saw the water in front of her; she seemed to be drinking more of the water than eating the sustainable food on the plate. A plan started to formulate in my head… My sister's face will soon have a reason to be a sour puss. _Insert evil cackle here_.

I grabbed my plate and began to eat, I was absolutely starving it wasn't funny. The pack looked at me in confusion, awe and wonder; I guess they don't see a girl that can eat as much as them. However, Leah was pretty close to it. I smiled at them cheerily making them chuckle, afterwards I collected all the plates in and the boys in my family started to wash dry and put away. Just like their mama taught them, I thought. Everybody started to move to the living room and Bella went to the toilet. _Perfect!_ I smiled evilly and chuckled quietly. I grabbed the glass of water and pulled an old switcheroo, replacing it with seltzer water with a corn syrup twist and lemon and lime zing. Oh this is going to be fun!

I moved into the living room after replacing the glass and sat down near Paul on the twelve seater couch. He was talking to Harry, Connor and Jon was in his lap having a quick nap. As soon as I sat down I was jumped on by Nina, Nova and Lily and Yasmine was leaned on my legs. I hugged the three little girls and tickled them a little laughing as their squeals reached my ears. I glanced upwards and saw Paul looking at me, with adoration, comfort, peace and some other emotion in his eyes. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and tucked me into him.

Nova, Nina, Lily and Jon was now sharing our laps and sitting on us. Lily was looking up at me with her wide green eyes and ginger hair falling on her shoulders in little ringlets. She kept on twirling my black hair around her finger entranced. Nina and Nova were playing high-low-jack-a-low and Jon was napping on Pauls lap. I sighed in content and leant my head on his broad shoulder; he smiled into my hair and kissed me softly then continued talking to Connor and Harry about being a police officer and how honourable it is.

I looked up and saw my dad smiling at me; I looked deeply into his brown eyes full of swirling emotions. He looked at Paul pointedly and smiled, nodding his in acceptance and agreement. I grinned at him and snuggled into Paul more. Which he replied to as he squeezed my waist.

This would have been the perfect couple moment until Bella came bursting through the door her face red and her hands wrapped around her throat, like she had drunk something awful. My father stood up and patted her on her back but she just glared at me and I just smiled. She gentled shoved father dearest off of her and pounced on me. We wrestled on the floor playfully and I shoved her off after five minutes.

My ears were still ringing with the remainder of the shouts coming from both sides of the room. Cheering us on. When we stood up we looked at each other then hugged, she whispered thank you in my ear and I replied no problem. She needed that.

I noticed the kids were still on a big hype from the recent fight, and would probably be crawling on the walls if they could. So I grabbed Nina, Nova and Lily and placed them around my body and gestured for the others to follow me. I casually strolled down the hall and to the entrance of the basement, the others following behind me in a tense silence. I opened the double doors with an almighty swing and stepped aside so the children could see the surprise.

Squeals of surprise and delight filled the room as they saw the humungous ball pit I had installed. All of the children came to hug me and thank me then proceeded to jump in, in various different ways. Derek, Connor and John did a belly flop then flailed about; groaning in pain. Whilst Jon and Lily latched onto Zach as he jumped in and began tickling them. Nina and Nova were still a little bit nervous around it but Paul picked them up and began whispering to them. After about five minutes they both kissed his cheek and jumped down and jumped in quickly.

In a matter of minutes everybody was in the ball pit except for me, Dad and Paul. But not for long Paul chucked me over his shoulder and jumped in the ball pit. I smacked him on the shoulder and rolled my eyes when he shrugged and smiled cheekily. He then went to pick up the kids and swing them around. As I took in the way he was treating them and the smile on his face. I thought… _he's the perfect father, the true love I've been waiting for_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I am so sorry this is overdue and short but I hoped you like it. Also I've done a collage of the family so you can see them. The link is on my profile and is typed below.

?pic=2med5cl&s=8#.VN5Ax1hybwo

Thank you, please R&R!


	5. All sorts

_Author Note:_

_Hello guys, I am so sorry for the last chapter it was absolutely rubbish and I literally cringed when I re read it. I promise you, no more sleep deprived updates! Although I do feel quite delirious right now. It's the half term so I hope to be updating quite often to make up for the sporadic updates during the school term. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, however I do share the same last name. Stephanie __Cullen__ a really creepy coincidence I think. _

_Note- Anything in__** bold**__ is the pack mind and I will put the name of the person speaking first- example  
><em>_**Jacob- Just be glad he didn't imprint on Bella, that really would be a mind fucker. **_

_I hope you enjoy the next instalment xxx _

_Please rate and review!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody deserves love

Paul's point of view.

I love her.

I absolutely fucking love her.

I feel like skipping and singing a girly song right now because guess what? I IMPRINTED! Oh, I couldn't ask for a better mate she is so caring and loving and has a wicked sense of humour but can so kick ass as Jacob and Jared found out.

###########Flashback#############

I was playing about with the kids in the ball pit with Elsa, the pack and Bella. When we suddenly heard a massive band in the kitchen area, all the kids automatically looked at Elsa, some with terror for the intruders and others with a wicked sense of humour. A couple of the eldest children chuckled darkly as Bella walked up the stairs with a false façade of casualness. Whilst the younger kids dashed in between her legs to warn the trespassers.

Me, Sam, Leah, Kim, Emily, Embry, Quil and Seth just looked at each other questionably as we saw Charlie and Bella trying to hold in their huge sniggers. We all went up the stairs and into the open kitchen. What was waiting for us was… unexpected.

Jacob and Jared were in what could have been mistaken as a gay sexual position, which both Kim and Bella raised an eyebrow at, and had mouths stuffed with cookies and cookie dough sticking in their hair and slopped on their clothes. A striking white contrasting brilliantly with their tanned skin. As I surveyed the rest of the room my mouth fell agape, it looked like a bomb had gone off, with drops of cookie dough, dashings of flour, melting chocolate drops and sprinkled caster sugar were literally everywhere.

I looked towards where a series of pained cries and pleas of innocence and saw Elsa with the two idiots ears trapped between her fingers in a death grip. I don't even want to know how she reached as I saw the two covering their family jewels. Her faces expression was like thunder she was absolutely livid. A few of the littler kids hid behind my legs and whispered 'she's gonna blow' in both a humorous and fearful tone.

Elsa proceeded to drag the two out by their ears and ignore their pleas of mercy and pain. We all followed laughing like hyenas and stumbling on our way there. We continued to follow the trio and found ourselves in an outdoor swimming pool. Elsa positioned them so they were facing the pool and then literally kicked their asses.

The double act flailed in the water splashing everyone around the area.

"Ahhh, my balls are gonna turn blue!" Yelled Jacob

Whilst Jared just looked up to Kim and said.

"I don't think I'm gonna be in any state to do the bump and grind." His face was shrivelled up and he probably thought he was going to get at least some mercy and empathy but all it did was cause a new wave of laughter.

Elsa just stood there looking mighty proud and dusted her hands off as if she had just kneaded some flour and was dusting off the stress of the job.

"Now boys, I suggest you double time up to the kitchen you destroyed and clean up real fast because I will be there in fifteen minute and it better be spotless, otherwise… Well let's hope it doesn't get to _that_ point. Capiche? Good." She hadn't even raised her voice or cock her eyebrow. She just had that calm before the storm tone of voice down to a T. The two of them dashed off like scolded school boys, talking about scolded school boys some of the older boys shivered when she used that voice… I have to find out that story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes and a spotless kitchen the duo were forgiven but the incident not forgotten. It was then when we had to take out leave. _Vampires to catch and all._

When we finally reached Sam and Emily's home the Spanish inquisition started.

"What was _that_?"

"Did you imprint?"

"You want to be a police officer?"

"Are you still gonna sleep with some girls? Oh I mean umm are you gonna have a relationship with Elsa?" Quil- what can I say?

"What happened to asshole Paul?"

"Awww, you looked so much like a father then!" Squealed the girls.

They were right though, I certainly felt like a father figure I felt a silly grin appear on my face at that fact.

################## Sort of daydreaming/future vision state ########################

An older version of Elsa came waddling towards me in an off white flowing dress. She was obviously heavily pregnant and was walking towards me with a brilliant smile on her face. I wrapped my arms around her and then proceeded to kiss her. Her lips were like velvet and tongue like silk. When we pulled away her tan skin was flushed red and eyes glittered with love and adoration.

I pulled her on my lap after sitting down on an outdoor swing then I enveloped her from behind and rubbed her stomach where I felt two heartbeats. I kissed her neck and noticed it had been marked and stunk of me. I smiled and lightly bit it. She turned her head and elbowed me in the stomach but smiled brilliantly.

We looked at the fourteen children that were around the large garden laughing and playing. When I spotted an awkward Derek giving a rose to a blushing Yasmine then lightly kissing each other on the lips. I grinned, as did Elsa, when she saw it too.

A still small Lily dropped near me and snuggled into my side as did Jon with Elsa. I felt like a true father and grinned and I kissed Lily gently on the head causing her to giggle. I smiled down at Lily and Jon and entwined my hands with Bella's, when I noticed an old ring on her finger. It had small diamonds around the complicated the knot in the middle which had an amber gem in the middle which had a hidden image of a wolf howling with a girl hugging its neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End of dream/future state XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was so happy I ran outside and fist bumped the air. The pack followed me spouting flabbergasted expressions. I wouldn't be able to give it justice so I phased. Replaying the imprint and daydream in my head. The guys were undoubtedly happy for me and it showed in their comments.

**Sam- Congratulations Paul, you deserve her. **

**Jared- Congrats bro! She's great!**

**Seth, Jacob& Quil- Yes! We don't have to hide the furry stuff from our new sissy!**

**Leah- Good grief didn't know you had it in you! She will so keep you in line, I'm happy for you Paul. **

**Quil- What is it with the Swans and mythical creatures?**

**Jacob- Just be glad he didn't imprint on Bella that really would be a mind fucker!**

I was so happy I forgot to block my other thoughts and all of my lies and true self came forward.

**Sam- Oh Gosh, I'm so sorry Paul I thought you were… you know, with a girl but you were with Charlie. I'm so sorry for the extra patrols!**

**Quil& Seth- What! Our entire dreams were just stories! I can't believe it!**

**Leah- I knew you had a brain under that hard skull of your. I'm proud of you big brother!**

**Jacob- Wow, I was sooo not expecting that! **

The moment of astonishment was ruined by a few flying shoes aimed at Sam and Jared. We all turned around and saw a very unhappy and confused Emily and Kim. We all chuckled but Sam and Jared just sent us a dark look.

**Sam and Jared- just you wait, this will happen to you soon enough!**

We all phased back and put our pants back on, or in Leah's case a free flowing dress. I just thought-

**_I can't wait._**

We then went inside and sat down in the cosy living room and just hung out with a rom-com movie playing in the background that Kim and Emily had been trying to watch and then abandoned in favour of their mates.

I smiled and my mind wandered to Elsa and what she might be doing now. I was just about to doze off when I smelt leech. We all sprung to attention and ran outside phasing as soon as we were clear of the house. Not wanting a repeat of the Emily incident. Let's just say it involved a broken house, Emily with a sharp stick and Sam sleeping in a modified kennel and the pack going without food. Nobody wanted a repeat of that 'incident'

We ran through the woods at an incredible speed. The wind whistling past us ruffling my silverfish grey fur. We were nearing the edge of the border when we saw the red headed bitch getting surrounded by a pack of … well allsorts…

We saw some smallish wolves with amber eyes, some of our type of wolf and some phoenix type creatures. But the most beautiful creature was the one with her back towards us. The wing span the creature has is tremendous, at the least the length of two of us. When stretched out that is. The set of wings were pure white with gold lining on the tips. The angle like form quickly turned around its almost black hair flying around.

When it finally turned around my jaw dropped, she was so beautiful and all mine.

She was splendid, her green eyes glowing with protectiveness and love.

She grimaced almost in pain as she saw Sticky Vicky run off.

She looked at us and quickly positioned herself in front of us all with the rest of the creatures forming around her. She glanced at us all and smiled.

She knew

She was an angel

My angel

She was…

Elsa Swan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author note- Thoughts? Do you hate it love it? Please write me a review! I need to know your thoughts! I hope this makes up for the shameful last chapter!

Love you guy's xxxx

Steph


End file.
